1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a light emitting device (LED) package and a manufacturing method thereof, capable of reducing a size of a product and simplifying a manufacturing process by performing the manufacturing process at a wafer level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting device (LED) has been applied to small home appliances, interior goods, and further to various products including large-scale back light units (BLUs), general lighting devices, and electronic devices.
In those products applying the LED, increase in a degree of freedom of design is demanded. For example, size reduction of the LED is required to reduce a width of the BLU for a slimmer TV and to achieve various types of the general lighting and the electronic devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sectional view showing a structure of a conventional LED package 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the LED package 10 is structured by mounting an LED 14 on a package body 11.
The package body 11 includes a first lead frame 12 and a second lead frame 13 which are exposed through a bottom surface of a cavity 11a, disposed at an upper surface of the package body 11.
The LED 14 may include two electrode pads with different polarities, disposed on one surface. The two electrode pads are mounted on the package body 11 to be in contact with the first lead frame 12 and the second lead frame 13, respectively. A phosphor resin layer 15 is formed at the package body 11 including the LED 14. A lens unit 16 is disposed on the phosphor resin layer 15.
However, the LED package 10 as shown in FIG. 1 has a limitation in reducing a size of the LED package, since the package body 11 is relatively large compared to the LED 14. Also, in the products applying the LED package 10, an increase in a degree of freedom in design is limited.
In addition, since the LED 14 is mounted to the package body 11 as a separate chip, mass production becomes difficult. Also, the manufacturing process is complicated, accordingly increasing processing cost and time.